


Impulse of Eros

by BeeJay_W



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Locker Room, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, kinda cute, they're so in love amiright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeJay_W/pseuds/BeeJay_W
Summary: Set after episode 3 (the face off between Yuri/o and Yuri).Yuri attempted to undo his costumes zipper. He barely managed to get it down 5 inches before it got lost somewhere unreachable.Grumbling as he grew irritated with unsuccessful contortions, not helped by Victors snickers of amusement, disgruntled Yuri snapped “help me get out of this, will you?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Obvs don't have anything to do with owning YOI or any of its characters. I don't have a beta, but I'm open to the idea or becoming one. I'd love to meet more people and work with fics more :)

Yuri jumped when Victors arm snuck its way around behind him, but his tension drained almost instantly. He worked up the courage to lift his head and smile for the applauding, whistling, cheering audience. By the time he was stepping off the podium, his head was swimming and he couldn’t even remember what he’d said during the rest of his speech.

If truth be told, he was totally overwhelmed. His stage fright was usually what made him fumble during the big competitions, and he was well aware of that. Now, after he’d snapped back to reality after his performance, the thousands of pairs of eyes in the rink left him suffocated. He tried not to think of thousands more eyes watching him through their televisions, but it was futile.

He was afraid to walk off the podium. He felt like if he tried to concentrate on walking he’d trip over his own feet. ‘ _Not to mention, I can’t even feel my legs. Someone help or I’m going to fall over!’_ he pleaded mentally. Victor seemed to notice how Yuri’s knees were wobbling under his own weight, and guided him down the podium steps. He effortlessly made it seems as if he were simply being gentlemanly, but really he was saving Yuri from disgracing the both of them with his clumsiness. He wasn’t going to risk that when he’d already blundered during his routine.

When he was finally back on the ice where he was more comfortable, Yuri mumbled under his breath for only Victor to hear “Thanks.” Victor smiled, eyes gleaming proudly, nose pink from cold and patted Yuri on the shoulder. “Any time.”

The pair skated to the edge of the ice, blades scraping and clunking. Stepping over the boundary to the competitor’s box, Victor hobbled over to sit on the bench, tugging off his woollen gloves so he could remove his skates. He looked to Yuri, seeming as if he were about to say something. Like he thought better of it, he instead said “I need to go over that quadruple Salchow with you.”

Yuri looked at the chattering press attempting to crowd around the box, and uncertainly said “Now?” as he carefully lowered himself onto the bench nearby. Victor looked at him, almost puzzled. “Of course. When else is a better time to go over than when it’s fresh in our memory. Especially your guilt.” Yuri turned his face down and twiddled his thumbs. ‘ _He probably thinks it’s good that I’m feeling remorseful. He’s probably going to chew me out like usual when no-one is around to see his strict side.’_

 “You overcame it superbly during the routine, but I know you well enough to know it’s starting to hit you right about now,” Victor comforted, tugging Yuri’s head to rest momentarily on his shoulder. Yuri was stunned for a moment, but began squirming as the press pressed closer, growing louder at the display of affection. Yuri leapt back with a side-glance from Victor, who’s hand hovered where he’d been about to ruffle Yuri’s hair. Victor dropped his hand, electing to switch out his skates for runners before looking around at the media, all of which had camera’s aimed on them. He smiled, waving and went to lean on the edge of the box. Microphones intruded his personal space but he pretended not to mind. ‘ _Maybe he’s just used to it’_ pondered Yuri. ‘ _I don’t think I could ever speak so confidently with strangers when I know they’re broadcasting every word.’_

While Victor momentarily sated the reporters, Yuri changed into his sneakers as well, retrieving his glasses from where they rested atop a towel. He unfolded and donned them, draping the towel over his shoulders. Standing, the cameras swivelled unanimously to him. He quashed his bubbling fear and gave a big grin, waving. Walking to exit the box, a path formed for him as people he knew from around town kept the press in check. Victor half-jogged after him, and as soon as they were out of sight in the hall leading to change rooms Yuri fell against the cool concrete wall.

“Hey, are you ok?” asked Victor, brows knitted.

Yuri sighed deeply and rubbed his face ferociously. “Yeah, I was just so nervous… when I didn’t have to pretend anymore all of the tension keeping me upright just… vwoosh. Gone. Gimme a sec.”

Yuri hugged wrapped his arms around himself, breathing deeply while Victor rubbed slow circles on his back. Yuri felt exhausted, both from the high strain performance and the spotlight. With one last huff, he pushed himself upright and plodded toward the locker room. Victor walked ahead and held the peeling antifreeze green door open for Yuri. Peeping up through dark lashes, Yuri shyly muttered thanks.

The lockers lined the left wall, and opposite them were urinals and stalls. Yuri made a beeline from the locker furthest from the door. Jiggling the padlock free, the locker flung open with a groan and clank. Yuri startled, stumbling backwards with his hands windmilling before Victor steadied him with a hand between his shoulders.

Chuckling, Victor teased “don’t injure yourself when you’re finally starting to improve.”

Yuri righted himself, puzzled. “I am? But I made a rookie mistake…” Yuri pouted, dropping his head and looking shamefully to the side. Victor stepped in and, to Yuri’s surprise, comfortingly embraced him. Yuri froze initially, but soon buried his face into Victors chest, trying not to cry as Victor stroked his hair, cooing: “I meant what I said, it really was a fantastic recovery. Even professionals are prone to getting flustered if they miss a step, and they mess up even more. But you kept perfectly in beat and took it in your stride as if nothing had happened.” Victors hand sifting through Yuri’s brown strands stilled, and in a lower, embarrassingly sincere voice Victor muttered “I’m quite proud, you know.”

A thrill coursed through Yuri, of relief and… ‘ _This is a bit… intimate…’_ Flushing, Yuri worked his hands up to Victors chest, where he carefully edged some distance between them. Trying not to linger on how Victor had sounded, Yuri began “but if I make a mistake like that on the big stage it’s not as simple… I still have a long way to go before the Grand Prix.” Turning so he didn’t have to look at those narrowed Caribbean blue eyes, and so they couldn’t see the warmth high on his cheeks, Yuri attempted to undo his costumes zipper. He barely managed to get it down 5 inches before it got lost somewhere unreachable.

Grumbling as he grew irritated with unsuccessful contortions, not helped by Victors snickers of amusement, disgruntled Yuri snapped “help me get out of this, will you?” Remembering his manners, he sedately added “please.”

He waited a moment, and jumped when Victors voice whispered seductively in his ear “asking me to undress you. My, how straightforward.”

Yuri fumbled to talk. “T-that’s not what I-!” and Victor laughed merrily, and Yuri realized he was being made fun of. Yuri Groused, and Victor poked at his pink ears chortling “how adorable!”

“You-!” Yuri swung around, tempted to hit Victor, only to be caged in by his arms. Victor slammed Yuri against the lockers, looking all too wolfish. Yuri shrunk. “I-I wasn’t actually going to hit you! I swear!” he squeaked. Victor leaned in, face unreadable. Yuri clenched his eyes shut, ready to be on the receiving end of an intense chastising.

Instead, a hand was on his cheek, and lips pressed against his forehead. Yuri squawked in surprise, eyes flinging open because ‘ _this can’t be Victor?!’_

Victor scrutinized Yuri’s reaction. The mousy man was trembling and red to his hairline, alarmed eyes wide.

Yuri also watched Victor, taking note of the way the longer their eyes met, the pinker Victor grew.

As if growing flustered, Victor leaned in again, closing his eyes as if concentrating intensely. Yuri’s hand began to move, ready to push the silver-haired man away again but froze as soon as their lips brushed.

Victor huffed heavily through his nose. Yuri giggled, lightheaded. ‘ _I can’t tell if he’s enjoying it or annoyed.’_

Hearing Yuri giggle, Victor pulled back, pouting. “What?” he blushed, seeming to think Yuri was laughing at his technique.

Yuri however had nothing on his static mind. All he could think and feel while staring at Victors lips was how hungry he was for them. Before he knew what he was doing, he was leaning up to once again close the distance between them, planting another kiss on a bewildered Victor’s lips. His hands found their way to tangle in silver locks, urging Victor to reciprocate. And he was only too happy to oblige.

Victor snapped out of his shock, placing his hands on Yuri’s waist gently. They stood like that for only a few moments before Yuri broke away, quavering “sorry for suddenly doing that… but you kind of looked like… like you wanted to. Blood just rushed to my head and I lost myself for a minute” he bleated, stumbling away. “I don’t really know how to… you know… k-kiss so… sorry for a bad experience” Yuri blabbered, turning and attempting to continue undoing his outfit. Without warning, someone who could only be Victor yanked down the zip. Yuri began habitually shrugging out of the sleeves, and shivered when Victors hands wrapped around his arms, pushing down the fabric much slower than needed. When pushing the sleeves off around Yuri’s hands, Victor’s own hands lingered, almost twining their fingers together before his touch vanished completely.

Goose pimples covering his arms and back, Yuri looked over his shoulder to Victor who was pinching the bridge of his nose, one hand on his hips as if impatient. Almost as if he could tell Yuri was watching him, Victor opened his eyes. They scanned Yuri up and down as if gauging what he was worth.

Yuri reddened and crossed his arms over his chest, feeling overexposed all of a sudden. Victor groaned vexed. Complaining “what do you mean bad experience? How could I not like it when you’re looking at me so adorably? I just want to eat you up…. Especially now when you look well and truly…. Eros.”

Yuri flushed a deeper shade of scarlet, hugging his arms tighter around himself as he turned to face Victor. “I-it’s not like you h-h-haven’t seen me n-naked before” he stammered, knots churning in his gut. “W-w-we’ve bathed together and you’ve n-never acted… I’m n-not even fully naked, so h-how c-c-could you think I’m eros?”

Victor let go of the bridge of his nose, meeting Yuri’s eyes directly as he stepped closer again. He smiled down at Yuri, grabbing the smaller man’s waist once again, rubbing circles with his thumbs. Stretching his neck down, he whispered huskily into his ear “you don’t need to be naked to be erotic. Right now, the way you’re trying to cover up is so cute it’s really making it difficult for me to not ravish you.” Victor stood, unclasping the buttons of his enormous cream overcoat. As he shrugged out of it, he growled “even during your performance… I’ve been like this.” He swivelled his eyes down and Yuri’s followed, becoming all too aware of the erection tenting Victor’s slacks. He shoved the entrapping coat off the rest of the way, letting it land with a heavy pat on the linoleum. Yuri swallowed drily as Victor looked at him through lowered lids, silver hair falling too attractively over his eyes. Yuri froze in place as Victor caged him against the lockers again, planting a kiss on his forehead. He went on to plant dozens more down Yuri’s cheek and jawline until finally stopping at his mouth. They brushed lips briefly before Victor pulled back, simply resting their foreheads together.

After a few moments, Victor brought a hand up to Yuri’s hair, carding it through his fingers, feeling the slight remnants of gel. Victors eyes were closed, and Yuri observed the blissful smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. Yuri’s stomach stormed, and he grumbled as he gave into temptation.

Lifting victors chin slightly, Yuri planted a firm closed mouth kiss to Victors own.

He repeated “I don’t really know how to kiss... properly.”

Victor smirked gleefully. “Let me have the honour of teaching you in this regard, as well” he teased. This time as they kissed, he began nibbling as Yuri’s lower lip, tugging. Yuri gasped, his jaw slackening. Victor took full advantage of this new pliability and licked at the slight part of Yuri’s ready lips. Prodding Yuri’s quivering mouth open with his tongue, Victor tilted his head for better access, twining their tongues together as Yuri relinquished himself with a sigh.

Victor peeked through his lashes as Yuri’s hands fisted in his shirt, pressing their chests together. The smaller man was astoundingly red faced. Victor grinned, rolling his hips against Yuri.

‘ _If Victor looks down, there’s no way I can hide it’_ worried Yuri, returning the gyration. Their actions growing ever fiercer, soon the pair were gasping.

Feverishly Yuri attempted to speak, but the words were thick and almost indecipherable. “…. Need to stop…” he breathed between dizzying kisses. Victor reluctantly reigned himself in with a plunger-like sound. Yuri slumped his head on the taller man’s shoulder, both taking controlled breaths.

Victor’s hands kneaded soothingly at Yuri’s lower back, around his kidneys. It was indeed very relaxing, until Victors hands began moving slyly downwards. Yuri feebly chastised “Victor!”

Immediately the hands withdraw to where they had originally been, and continued their massage. “If you’re uncomfortable, I won’t go against your will” sighed Victor, withdrawing fully with two steps back.

Yuri blinked incredulously. “No!” he whimpered, fumbling for the right words. “No, I… I’m, well…. I’m still registering what just happened b-“

Victor didn’t let Yuri finish, adopting a poor façade of professionalism. “Regardless, it was unbefitting of me to act upon my perceived lust your routine elicited in me. As a result, I feel I might have been forcing myself upon you. My gravest apologies” he bowed. He spoke rapidly, belying his distress and turmoil. He turned on his heel, ready to flee, but Yuri caught him.

“You didn’t let me finish!” pouted Yuri in annoyance. “I was going to say, even though I’m still not sure what’s happening I didn’t… dislike any of it.”

“But you told me to stop…” complained Victor, looking all too much like a spoilt child.

“Because this is a public facility! Someone could walk in at any moment and neither of us can risk tainting our reputations right now!” hissed Yuri, as if someone were listening. Victor looked as if he still didn’t understand. “Reputation...?”

Yuri heaved a put-upon sigh, letting go of Victors wrist now that he was no longer attempting to run away, to stand with his hands on his hips. “What I mean” he explained simply “is that it could give either of us a bad name if we were seen…” Yuri began stuttering, reddening again. “If we were seen w-with another m-m-man…”

“Is that a bad thing?” Victor asked honestly, tilting his head. Yuri stiffened, trying to find words. “Yes! Because we’re both men, and that’s not right because… um…”

‘ _Wait, why_ is _it bad?_ ’

Victor gave a bemused chuckle as a vulnerable expression crossed Yuri’s face, as if he’d just found out all over again that Santa Claus isn’t real.

Yuri rubbed the back of his neck with a frown and a displeased growl before drooping as if exhausted. Peering up through his dark lashes at Victor, something flitted through his expression. Standing straighter again, he stormed over to Victor, who backed away as if frightened only to find himself forced into an open cubicle. Yuri followed him in, closing and locking the door as he petulantly muttered “I can’t come up with a single reason why it’s bad, but I still feel uncomfortable being out in the open. This is… a little more private.”

Victor wore a blank expression as he comprehended the words. “It’s also a little more cramped, don’t you think?”

Yuri softly punched him in the shoulder, grousing “I’m being considerate of you because I know how cruel it would be to send you home like this-“ Yuri boldly cupped Victors crotch while continuing “and it’s no less cruel on me.” He gestured at his own erection, outlined obscenely in his skin tight leotard. Victor gulped.

“Besides,” Yuri began anew, “there doesn’t seem to many people left.”

Indeed, the thunderous roar of spectators seemed to have all but dissipated, and now there was only faint indecipherable chattering.

Victor slouched, burying his face in the brunette’s neck. Yuri could feel the ecstatic grin he was concealing not at all.

As Victor experimentally sucked a tender spot near his ear, Yuri jolted, hands squeezing the taller man’s upper arms. It almost but not quite tickled and hurt. It was an odd sensation that made his skin tingle. Yuri stretched his neck, giving Victor better access. He refused to beg Victor to touch him lewdly, instead using his guile to draw him to do so of his own volition. “Mmm…” he convincingly groaned. Victor bit down almost painfully hard, drawing a hiss from Yuri. Turns out, that only made the tender spot more sensitive. A real gasp of pleasure escaped his lips.

Victor seemed tense, and Yuri knew he was holding back, but not for long. The Russian placed his palms low on Yuri’s hips, thumbing the fabric where the top half of the one-piece folded and dangled. Those thumbs crept to pull the fabric taught over Yuri’s erection, giving a teasing pressure. Victor stopped sucking at Yuri’s neck, huskily pleading “may I?”, his desperation poorly contained.

Yuri almost burst ‘oh please, please do’ as his heart leapt into his throat, thudding so powerfully it almost felt like hiccoughs. Unable to steady his voice, he settled for nodding.

Victor pulled his face far enough back to reveal his flushed, lascivious grin as he said “Thanks in advance for the meal.”

Apprehension bubbled in Yuri’s throat as Victor knelt in front of him, casting a cursory glance of query.  The ash-blond watched intently as he pulled the fabric low enough to reveal the brunettes rigid cock. Victor rest his hand atop Yuri’s surprisingly well trimmed pubic hair, tightening provocatively around the base as he tentatively parted his lips. Quickly he ran his tongue over the ruddy pink head, beginning to use it to push the brunette’s foreskin back slightly before drawing half the length into his mouth. Yuri had no control of the sudden twitch, but Victor laughed through his nose before withdrawing, bobbing forward to take a little more than before and setting a pace. With no warning, Yuri found his dick buried all the way into Victors deliciously tight throat. Eyes rolling and hips rutting forward, Yuri moaned wantonly.

Victor let him do this repeatedly, and while Yuri was by no means huge, the ease with which Victor let him hinted at prior experience. Yuri was too lost to care all that much, but even if he weren’t he would only be grateful that he was reaping the rewards of Victors practice.

‘ _I’d better not wake up with a situation… please don’t let this be a dream,’_ thought Yuri dazedly, as he drawled “soon…. I’m about to…!” however Victor stopped at once, releasing Yuri from his mouth with an obscene squelch. Yuri felt ashamed at the way his hips were thrust forward, and righted himself, blushing.

Victor wiped the spittle from around his lips with the back of his hand, mocking with heated blue eyes. Yuri grunted his exasperation. While he was glad he hadn’t come so soon, this was torture.

 Yuri could see the moment an idea struck Victor. The ash-blond reached between the brunette’s legs, resting his hand in a questioning manner over his ass. Yuri almost rejected this idea, but something had him curiously allured. He nodded.

Victor smirked, drawing his fingers back briefly where he coated them with saliva. Reaching both arms between Yuri’s legs this time, the brunette obligingly spread them further. With one hand he parted Yuri’s ass, and with the pinkie finger of the other he gingerly pressed inside him. Yuri cringed with discomfort, but as soon as Victor continued furiously sucking him off, he relaxed a great deal.

After a few minutes of thrusting and curling the smallest of his fingers, Victor withdrew it to replace it with his forefinger. Yuri jumped in surprise, but didn’t complain. Giving the smaller man some time to adjust and stretch, Victor next attempted to slide his middle finger in alongside the forefinger. This time Yuri grunted and muttered “that stings a little.”

“Maybe it’s not wet enough” supplied Victor, pulling off Yuri again. Almost immediately an idea spawned.  Pulling the fingers slowly out of Yuri, Victor instructed “turn around and lean forward with your hands on the wall.”

Yuri followed instructions. ‘ _Is he doing this on purpose?_ ’ whined Victor internally, beholding the ass presenting itself right in front of his goddamn face. His hand found its way down to his own throbbing dick, palming it through his slacks momentarily. He bit down the temptation to continue, reluctantly yet keenly returning his hands to Yuri’s ass.

When he spread him this time, Victor had a clear view of Yuri’s hole. He thumbed over the entrance, taking a preparatory breath before leaning in. He flattened his tongue against for a moment before beginning to lick soft circles. Yuri shuddered. “Is that your…” he began, and Victor shortly answered by pushing his tongue inside.

Yuri choked, leaning further forward and opening himself, unknowingly, wider.

Victor flushed with want. ‘ _Patience… I don’t want to rush and hurt him.’_

Satisfied that Yuri was wet enough, Victor drew his tongue out, experimentally sliding his forefinger in again. It slid in easily. With little resistance, he slid another finger in alongside it. Two fingers sped up the process of stretching the brunette. Victor scissored whilst thrusting in and out slowly, all the while licking so he didn’t become too dry.

Going all the way to the third knuckles, Yuri began breathing heavily, fidgeting his hips. “It feels like… if you move just a little bit there’s something…” Yuri whined “you’re _just_ missing…”

Victor sniggered, curling his fingers forward and rubbing Yuri’s prostate. “You mean this?” he teased innocently. Yuri shuddered as he pressed back onto Victors fingers, grunting. “Y-yeah. What is it?”

“Could be the thing that gives you some of the best pleasure you’ll ever experience, or the worst torture” taunted Victor, avoiding the spot for a good minute or two. When he did touch the spot again, Yuri groaned obscenely, beginning to masturbate. Victor casually commented “feeling a bit desperate?”

Yuri hung his head, but Victor saw a sliver of his face which was a vibrant shade of tomato.

Yuri stammered breathlessly “i-it’s your f-f-fault. I can’t just stay still and be ruthlessly killed by you…”

“By killed, do you mean this?” mocked the ash-blond, concentrating thrusts from his fingers on Yuri’s prostate for more than half a minute. The brunette shivered uncontrollably, biting his lip as his dick throbbed, leaking precum into his frenziedly pumping fist.  When Yuri began clenching around his fingers, victor knew he was close. With his free hand, he reached around to snatch Yuri’s wrist, stopping him from pleasuring himself. The ash-blond stopped moving his fingers, but kept them firmly buried against his prostate.

Yuri whimpered, casting an accusatory glare at Victor over his shoulder.

“oh-ho, does cute little piggy want to come?” husked Victor.

“Don’t call me…” Yuri began to huff, but the sly smirk and heavy lidded eyes told him what Victor wanted him to say.

Yuri clicked his mouth shut, determined not to ask something so shameful. He faced forward again, concentrating on not giving in.

However, Victor went on to show Yuri that what he’d thought was teasing moments ago was just cute. It took all of Yuri’s effort to contain his moans. Decisively, he refrained from touching himself. He knew that if he did, he’d be done for in a matter of seconds. He didn’t want that. He wanted Victor to keep doing what he was doing. Wanted, in fact, to do more.

As if reading his mind, Victor attempted to slip a third finger inside. The slight sting drew a hiss from Yuri. Victor immediately withdrew the third, slowly his pace significantly. “Was that too much?” he fretted.

Yuri was tempted to say ‘just keep going’ but in all honesty… he didn’t want it to hurt. “A little…” he truthfully mumbled.

Victor extracted his fingers completely, leaving Yuri feeling slightly numb. Yet as soon as Victor resumed with his tongue, he realized it was the too-sensitive sort of numb.

Victor worked Yuri this way, but it left him unsatisfied and needy. Yuri was pleasantly surprised when Victor suddenly reinserted two fingers. The third he rested on the rim. “Tell me to stop if it hurts.”

Yuri nodded.

It slipped in with some resistance, but the discomfort was manageable. Victor kept still for a few minutes while Yuri adjusted around him. Soon, he began licking again. “I’m going to move them a little now. Same as before, let me know if it hurts.”

Victor spread the fingers slightly, opening Yuri wider all the while keeping him wet. He gave a few measured, shallow thrusts, alternating between that and scissoring.

After a few moments, the ash-blond offered “you know, it’s said that when someone can take three fingers they can typically take a dick.”

Yuri blurted bashfully “how can you say that so casually…”

Victor chuckled. It was awkward to navigate with three fingers, but he managed to hit the spot he knew Yuri was likely craving now. Yuri sighed throatily and pushed his hips back lewdly.

Victor groaned, planting a tender kiss on Yuri’s pert ass. “You’re really not making it easy for me to hold back you know…” he confessed.

Yuri swelled with pride, once again attempting to embrace a semblance of the eros he had during the performance. “Then don’t.” The longing that overwhelmed him made it all the more tedious to keep his voice from wavering.

Victor paused.

Pulling his fingers out of Yuri, he stood, leaning over Yuri. The brunette shuddered at the feeling on Victor’s broad chest against his back, and was made keenly aware all over again of the ash-blonds valiant erection. He also understood that if he didn’t say something to stop him, soon it would be inside him. Victor growled lowly “are you sure?”

He wasn’t afraid as he expected to be at the thought of this. Instead, his dick was twitching in anticipation. Yuri nodded energetically. The weight from above him disappeared, and he watched over his shoulder as Victor straightened, unzipped his slacks and tugged down his briefs just enough to free his dick, standing in all its glory.

 _‘God, even that part of him is stunning_ ’ Yuri gulped.

Victor wedge his heated dick between Yuri’s ass, grinding. Soon he was guiding himself to rest the ruddy red tip against Yuri’s hole. “This will be the last time I ask. If you were to make me stop here, that would almost be cruel. But I know it would be even crueller if I were to hurt you, so if you’re really not sure we can do something else… so tell me now, or I will monopolize you until I’m satisfied.”

Yuri pondered that for a moment, and perhaps he was letting his dizzying arousal make his decision, but he replied confidently “I’m sure.”

Victor pushed, and Yuri gave way around him. However, there was quite a bit of resistance. Victor breathed, forcing himself to remain still. “Relax” he cooed, and Yuri let out a long breath. Victor eased in a little more as he loosened slightly. “Still ok?”

Yuri nodded, and Victor proceeded the arduous process of ever so slowly entering the brunette. Yet it wasn’t too long before he was balls deep inside Yuri. “Damnit…” he croaked. “This is nice…. I really wanna move.”

Yuri giggled nervously. Behind him, Victor grunted as he suddenly tightened.

Carefully, Victor withdrew halfway before creeping slowly back in. Yuri couldn’t help but be pushed forward, so Victor grabbed his hips solidly to keep in place as he thrust all the way in. Yuri grunted, feeling the tingling sensation of Victor being close to that good spot.

Victor thrust measuredly like this barely a dozen times before a voice was calling “Yuri! If you’re down here, the press wants you out there!” Takeshi hailed, footsteps stopping only long enough for him to enter the locker room.

Voice much clearer now, Takeshi paced the length of the room.

Yuri begun shaking in fear, casting a wide eyed glance around to Victor, who twitched powerfully inside him.

Takeshi grouched “don’t leave me to take care of them, you can make your own appointments.”

Yuri bit his lip and clenched his fists against the wood of the door. It must have made a slight sound, because Takeshi stopped in front of their stall. “Yuri?”

Both of them stopped breathing. After a moment, Takeshi’s feet disappeared, along with the sound of his steps as he receded back up the hall to the stadium.

Yuri whimpered “that was-“

“-a close call” finished Victor in a similarly mortified voice. Catching his breath, he leaned forward again to whisper seductively “shall we continue?” He wasn’t subtle in the slightest, fondling Yuri’s ass needily. Yuri responded by edging his hips back, fucking himself onto Victor.

His hand slammed against the door as he moaned at the unexpected motion. When he began thrusting this time, he increased the pace. Panting, he stood straight to get a view of himself entering Yuri, holding the smaller man’s waist. Not only did it somehow turn Victor on more, this seemed a good angle for Yuri.

Yuri keened before slapping a hand over his mouth in embarrassment. Victor huffed “don’t hold back” whilst persevering with the pace. Yuri breathed raggedly, grunting with Victor’s every sensationally precise thrust.

Almost as soon as Victor began pumping his cock as well, Yuri mewled pitifully as he spilled onto his hand and the back of the stall door, a shudder wracking his entire body. His vision blurred with the intensity of his orgasm, his tightening bringing Victor to release loudly with a final thrust.

Victor pulled out slowly, his cum dripping down the back of Yuri’s balls. He shivered at the odd, slightly gross feeling as he straightened. For the first time he noticed how his hips ached. With all these sensations, Yuri was overcome with shyness. ‘ _What kind of noise did I make?_ ’ he steamed, awkwardly, trying to cover himself with his dangling outfit.

He watched out the corners of his eyes as Victor tucked himself back into his underwear. He turned to Yuri, wrapping him in his arms. It carried a much different significance than the one they’d shared prior to the performance.

Yuri slumped against Victor, breathing him in. They stayed like that for an indeterminable time before reluctantly parting. “I should probably get into something warmer” shivered Yuri.

Stepping out of the stall and over to his still open locker, he traded the leotard for a tee, thick woollen sweater and track pants. Victor wiped down the door and flushed the mess before watching Yuri change, leaning against the stalls as he appraised the brunettes body.

“What?” wondered Yuri “do I have a hole in my clothes?”

Victor chuckled, shaking his head. “No, just admiring how good you look ruffled up like that. You’re so obvious. You look thoroughly done.”

Yuri threw his outfit at Victor who snatched it mid-air as it flew at him. Yuri was once again red to his hairline, fists clenched and shaking. “Well… so do you!” he retorted in a high voice. Victor chortled “am I supposed to be offended when you tell me I look good?”

Yuri pouted as Victor strode over to him, playfully hugging him. Yuri weakly resisted and soon gave in. Squeezing before remembering “I should go and see if the press is still hanging around.”

Victor seemed disappointed, but let go, following Yuri as he went to leave the locker room. In front of the entry he nearly tripped on a bright yellow hazard sign reading ‘CLEANING IN PROGRESS – DO NOT ENTER.’

Yuri paled.

Victor mused “my, how nice of Takeshi.”

Yuri buried his face in his sweater sleeves, muffling his quite “don’t say another word.”

**Author's Note:**

> Safe to say, after that Yuri never let Viktor drag him off anywhere for post-routine criticism.


End file.
